Regrets
by AliceAnimagus7506
Summary: A series of One-shots following Petunia's experience with wizards. Post DH. H/G. Canon, I suppose.
1. Hello Again, Aunt Petunia

_**Hey there! Please read and review!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Hello Again, Aunt Petunia**_

Petunia Dursley was not stupid. She knew something was amiss when she spotted a bunch of teenagers strolling towards her house, one of the boy looking extremely familiar. Tall, tousled haired, wearing a simple white T-shirt and a pair of denim jeans. His hair was the same; black, shiny and messy. He was taller,though a bit more skinnier than she last saw him. The only thing which was the same were his bright green eyes, always giving the impression of X-raying you through his round glasses.

He was not alone this time. Accompanying him were three other teenagers; two girls and one boy. He had his arm around one of the girl's waist. No sooner did she see him, than she did a double take. Her red hair, so very like her sister's was cascading down her back. She was snuggled up to Harry, laughing at something he had said. The other boy was a red-head, too, with his hands locked with another brunette girl.

Hardly had she noticed when they had approached her house. The doorbell shrieked. She found her voice.

"Coming!"

She opened the door, and there they were. Harry was wearing an impassive expression, while the other three had expressions close to loathing. She winced.

"Hello again, Aunt Petunia," said Harry.

"Come inside quickly, before the neighbors notice, fast!"she squeaked.

Harry, his face still neutral, motioned for the others to come. The other three looked rather affronted.

She still could not help but stare at the redhead girl. Harry noticed, coughing quite pointedly. She looked away at once, ushering them inside the living room.

"My girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, my best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." said Harry, as they edged towards the living room.

She noticed the way how Ginny, Ron and Hermione's eyes narrowed at the sight of the cupboard under the stairs. She winced again, surprisingly, so did Harry.

They settled themselves. An awkward silence followed.

"So...er...how are you? Where is Uncle Vernon and Dudley?" asked Harry.

"I'm fine. Vernon is out for work, Dudley is out meeting his friends,"she replied stiffly.

"Nice place you've got here," commented Ginny, looking curiously at the television set. She turned and whispered to Harry, but she caught each and every word the spoke.

"What's that?" said Ginny, looking at the television.

"That's a television. A sort of Muggle screen where you can watch things and pictures, I'll tell you later, Gin," Harry replied

"Um...er..we just came here to collect my things which I left. Where they might be?" asked Harry again.

_Four people just to collect some things?_

Hermione, as she recalled, answered her unspoken question.

"We-that is Ron, Ginny and me- are here to meet you. We've known him since years, Ginny and harry have been dating since two years, but we haven't met his _family._ So, we decided to come along."

"Your things are kept in your room,"she said,"I'll get you some snacks,"

She exited and entered the kitchen, as she placed some chocolate cookies to heat up in the microwave.

**_A/N: I do not know what Europeans eat for snacks, sorry!_**

She could hear movements and whispers as the bunch exited towards the room. However, she could not help but eavesdrop Harry and Ginny's conversation as they stayed behind. Their voice could be heard from near the cupboard under the stairs.

"This is why you came here, didn't you Gin? To see the cupboard?" said Harry.

"Er...yeah,"said Ginny.

There was silence for sometime, then she heard a click, as if a lock opened, but she clearly had not given them the key.

There was silence again, until she heard suppressed sobs of a girl. Her eyes grew wide; she was roused from her own world when she heard the beep of the microwave. She hastily removed the cookies, to hear more.

The sobs were now muffled, as if by a cloth. She had a vague suspicion that Harry and Ginny were embracing.

She strained her ears to listen.

"Harry...that's _so unfair_...you did not deserve..._this...you did not..._"she sobbed further.

"I know, Gin. I know. I know I did not deserve to have such a childhood. These people are mean, who made the wrong choices. Don't be under the impression that I've forgiven my Aunt. What she did to Mum...that was mean. Don't let these people get you, Gin. These filthy, vile Dursleys are not worth your tears, understand? Stop crying now, Ron and Hermione might be coming soon," said Harry.

No voices were heard anymore, but this silence was filled with agonizing screams of her little Lily, shouting at her,

_See, Tuney! What have done to my son? How could you? I thought you changed, but didn't! You're the same! I hate you!_

As they all left with a small "Thank you," and without eating the cookies, a solitary tear left her eyes as she prepared the supper.

_Just the onions,_ she thought, not noticing the fact that she was chopping celery.

**_A/N: How was it? Please review! I'll post more chapters as soon as possible! Leave reading comments! Also, for other requests, PM me._**


	2. Wedding? Oh my!

Petunia's dress hung quite loosely on her thin frame, her blonde hair tied up in a neat bun. Dudley stood beside her, looking nice in his tuxedo.  
They stood in front of, what seemed to be a paradise. Little orbs of sunlight hung in the air, suspended by magic. A center pole was erected, which was adorned with various lilies and balloons . Silver threads was suspended in air, supported by the pole, acting like a ceiling. It was a bright, sunlit day, birds chirping sweetly- a perfect Summer day. Chairs were kept in an orderly manner- some occupied-, facing a little stage. In the middle hung a large silver balloon. The first row of chairs were reserved.

"Ah, Mrs Dursley, Dudley, welcome," said a redhead man.

They looked up. The man was a bespectacled, stern looking..._wizard._

"I'm Percy Weasley, brother of the bride. I will guide you to your seats, follow me," he said.

They followed him wordlessly, Petunia straining her long neck to look around for her nephew. He was nowhere to be seen. She suddenly heard a woman's voice.

"Victoire! Come back 'ere!" said the beautiful silver haired woman, as she grabbed a little toddler from running headlong into the rows of chairs.  
The little girl giggled.

"Victoire! Play with me!" came another voice.

A sandy blonde haired boy, who looked no older than 5, looked up to the woman. No sooner did he do so, there came another voice, this time, too familiar for her liking.

"Teddy! How many times have I told you not to run away? Go and take your place, Ted, the ceremony's about to begin," said Harry.

He looked older than she last saw him. He was dressed in a smart pair of blue robes, a little white lily attached to his chest. His hair and eyes, though, was still the same. He looked like a perfect groom.

"'Arry, you shouldn't 'ave! It's your wedding, you should be in zee tent!" said the beautiful woman.  
Harry laughed.  
"Do not worry, Fleur, the ceremony is about to begin anyway. Teddy, go and take your place," said Harry.

The woman led the two children away to another spot.

They took their seat quietly, Dudley looking around.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please settle down, the ceremony will now start," said another redhead man, whom she had seen years back.

A soft music began to play, and their heads swerved towards the entrance, first, the little girl- Victoire- entered, toddling a bit, carrying a basket of flowers, which she threw around, giggling happily.

Then the boy entered, his hair now..._black?_

Finally, a beautiful redhead woman, arms wound tightly with an old man, entered, smiling.

She wore an elegant white strapless dress, which went down and swept the grass, a long veil, and a bunch of wildflowers and lilies clutched in her hands. Her dress had a slight bluish tinge to it. Her hair were let down, which reached till her back.

She suddenly blushed a deep red, as she passed her in the aisle. She looked around to see Harry gaping and smiling at her. The bridesmaid were dressed in blue, too.

The ceremony began.

"Witches and Wizards, Ladies and Gentlemen, today we are here to witness the union of two faithful souls, Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley. With all the elements of magic as witness, I ask:  
Harry James, do you take Ginevra Molly to be your magically bonded wife?"

"I do," said Harry softly.

"Ginevra Molly, do you take Harry James as your magically bonded husband?"

"I do," she said.

"Then I declare you bonded for life," said the stout wizard.

They leaned in together, as the wizard produced silver threads. The threads wound itself around Harry and Ginny, who were still attached by their lips.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, if you may please, stand,"

Petunia stood up rather hurriedly.

The chairs rose up in air by magic, and were replaced round tables, and a centre, larger stage.

"Mom, we should go and wish them," said Dudley.  
Petunia nodded. However, they had a lot of people before them.

At last, their chance came. Harry had his arm wound tightly around Ginny's waist, with her hand on his torso, their heads touching.  
They broke apart when they approached.

"Congratulations," said Dudley in a strained voice.  
"Yes, I wish you both a very happy married life ahead," added Petunia.

"Thank you very much," said Ginny, smiling-or more like grimacing.

"Thanks a lot for coming, I almost thought you weren't going to do so, you know,"said Harry, with the same tone as his wife.

They nodded and walked away. It was all so awkward.

She spent the entire time seeing them dance happily on the stage, Harry carrying the little 5 -year old boy in his arms, whose hair was now bubblegum pink, both of them smashing the cake onto each other faces rather than eating.

The Best Man and Maid of Honor gave their speeches, to which she hardly paid attention. It was all too overwhelming for her to bear this.

Harry, Ginny and all their friends laughing together. She also overheard that they were to go on their honeymoon right after the wedding, to Brazil.

It was time to go, and she did leave, not noticing that Dudley was now holding a bottle of champagne, giggling away hysterically with a black haired, eastern looking witch.

It all made her remind of her Lily. How she could not save her.

**_Thanks a lot for reading:) I'm not familiar with English Weddings, so please excuse any mistakes and let me know of it!_** _**Also, I need a Beta!**_


	3. A Trip To King's Cross

Petunia scowled as a dried leaf fell onto her head. She waved it off, scowling some more. Dudley had run off with some freakish girl he had met at Harry's wedding. It has been 6 years since that incident, but it still gave her the chills. An already ill Vernon had got a heart ache when Dudley had confronted him with that..._girl_. Vernon was now a permanent resident in a hospital far off, being diagnosed with chronic kidney failure.

Her train was an hour late. The train was to leave from King's Cross at eleven for Greenwich, which was now an hour late. She made her way towards the platform 10, where her train was to leave from. At least she could wait there, and also catch the latest news and gossip.

A familiar voice, which she had heard 6 years ago, froze her.

"James Sirius Potter! You do not run off on your own like that! Stay with me," said Harry.

"Sorry Dad! But see! I can go here without any help!" said the boy James.

She turned sharply. Harry was wearing a smart pair of formal shirt and trousers, looking completely normal. Clutching his arms tightly was a young boy who looked about 4 years of age. James had the same messy hair like his father, but it looked rather brown. In his arms was another young boy. He looked younger than James, but their hair was the same.

Trailing behind was a young boy who looked about 11, with neon pink hair. He was pushing a trolley, eying it warily.

"Alright, Teddy, through the barrier, buddy," said Harry.

Taking a gulp, he ran towards the barrier, and vanished. Harry, holding his two sons close, ran off towards the barrier, and vanished, too.

Petunia was having a hard time controlling her flowing emotions. The boy now was not only a married man, but also a father of two. Petunia tired to wash off the guilt she was feeling, but with no success.

Harry came back pretty soon, his sons animatedly talking to him.

"Daddy, when will Teddy be back?" asked the younger looking boy.

"At Christmas, Al," replied Harry.

"Daddy, why didn't Mom come to see Teddy off? She said that she'll be there! We were to go to Diagon Alley!" said James.

"James, you know your Mom's going to have another baby, right? She was just very tired today, we'll go to Diagon Alley next time, alright? Anyways, Kreacher is making Pot Roast today!"

Babbling shyly, the younger boy clung onto his father as a group of ladies cooed at his sight.

She caught a sight of happiness oh Harry's face as he saw his two sons talking happily to each other. It made her guilty all over again.

Those little boys, his wife, and his unborn child had given him a happiness she had never been able to.

_**A/N: Thanks to all who are reading my story! Also, a very hearty thanks to Boogie08 to add this story to his/her favorites! More chapters will be up soon. Exams gonna end soon, so chapters will be frequent!**_


End file.
